Marionetas
by LuciaUchiha
Summary: -¿Te gustan las marionetas?- -Impaciente- -Preferiría que fueses tú- -Tú no eres de madera- -No, pero eres perfecto- -¿Te gustan las marionetas, muñeco?


¡Hola! Nuevo fanfic SasoDei (2º en toda mi carrera ^^) Tardé bastante en escribirlo, pero al final me gustó como me quedó. Espero que a vosotros también os guste.

**Pairing: **SasoDei.

**Words: **2,122

**Advertencias: **Ninguna en especial, un poco de OOC, quizás.

**Dedicatoria: **Para mí queridísima TsukiDei. Ya van dos fanfics dedicados, corazón, y ni rastro de mi regalo de cumpleaños xDD Bueno, no te presiono, encima que me escribes un DeiSaso (pobrecica mía, que me la traumatizo) Espero que te guste, tú sabes lo que me costó escribirlo. Ya me dirás como quieres que te pague el que te haga comer a toda prisa para no dejarme solita xD Lo que quieras, más SasoDei, más Deidara, más fotos del (nuestro) póster de Akatsuki, más conversaciones en francés (que se que te ponen, Psico-chan) Y en fin, que te guste ^^ Y gracias por ser y por estar =)

_-Je t'aime, chéri-  
_

LuciaUchiha

* * *

-

-

-

Marionetas

-

-

-

Sasori y Deidara caminaban cogidos de la mano por una abarrotada calle del centro de la Villa de la Palmera. Andaban tranquilamente por la acera deteniéndose a mirar los escaparates de vez en cuando. Ambos estaban vestidos con ropa informal, no podían ir a una ciudad con sus uniformes de Akatsuki. Iban charlando de cosas banales, sin importancia. Llevaban algún tiempo juntos, no les parecía raro, al fin y al cabo, en Akatsuki se había formado otras parejas, como Kakuzu con Hidan o Pain con Konan. Por eso, las noches de Akatsuki rara vez eran tranquilas, cuando no eran los gemidos de Deidara eran las blasfemias de Hidan.

-

-

-Dei –Deidara se giró para mirar al pelirrojo-. Voy a esa tienda a por madera para mis marionetas –le dijo, señalando unos grandes almacenes, que parecían abandonados.

Deidara le brindó una cálida sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, Danna, un –le dijo, Sasori se acercó y depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

-Vete a dar un paseo mientras tanto –le dijo, mientras se alejaba de allí.

Deidara se dio la vuelta y empezó a mirar las tiendas sin demasiado interés. Empezó a caminar sin rumbo, y, de esta manera, llegó a un plaza muy bonita, donde olores y colores se confundían entre la multitud. Deidara echó un rápido vistazo a todo el lugar y se dirigió a una confitería que se encontraba en un lateral. Al cabo de unos minutos, salió de la tienda con unos dulces que sabía que a Sasori le gustarían: amaba los dulces. Cogió uno de la bolsa, ya que tenía algo de hambre, dado que no habían comido desde hacía bastante. El sabor del azúcar se expandió rápidamente por toda su boca, dejándole una sensación de bienestar. Al dirigirse a los almacenes donde se encontraba Sasori, una dulce voz llamó su atención.

-¡Sus marionetas personalizadas! ¡Vengan y compren! –gritaba una joven morena, de pelo largo y ligeramente ondulado, vestida con un traje de zíngara*: una falda blanca larga, un corpiño morado y un pañuelo verde.

Deidara se acercó a su puesto, donde se amontonaban un montón de marionetas de guante de vivos colores.

-Hola, chico sexy –le dijo la chica, pícara-. ¿Te gustan las marionetas?

Deidara rió.

-La verdad es que sí, un.

La chica le miró, sonriente.

-Perfecto, yo puedo hacerte marionetas de guante como tú quieras que sean.

-¿Puedes hacer una marioneta con mi cara, un? –le preguntó Deidara, interesado.

-Claro –le contestó- Sólo tengo que hacerte una foto para tener un modelo.

-Entonces, de acuerdo, ¿podría llevar la marioneta una capa de color negro?

-Por supuesto –la chica cogió una cámara y le hizo una foto-. Vale, tendrás la marioneta para mañana, ¿cómo te llamas? –sacó una libreta de debajo del puesto.

-Deidara, un.

-De acuerdo, son 400 ryô –Deidara sacó una cartera y le entregó el dinero-. Mañana puedes venir a por la marioneta.

Deidara se despidió de la chica y se dirigió a los almacenes donde estaba comprando Sasori.

Este estaba esperándole en la puerta, al llegar a él, Deidara le sonrió. Volvieron a la cueva de Akatsuki en un pájaro que había creado Deidara, llegaron bien entrada la noche. Ambos fueron a la cama pronto, ya que era muy tarde. Deidara se quitó la ropa, bajo la mirada atenta de Sasori, y se quedó únicamente con los bóxers. Sasori, por su parte, se quedó con los pantalones. Se metieron en sus respectivas camas y apagaron las luces. Minutos más tarde, la voz de Deidara rasgó el silencio.

-Sasori no Danna…

Sasori estaba bocarriba y se puso de lado, apoyándose en su brazo, para mirar a Deidara.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Métete en la cama conmigo –le dijo, seductor. Sasori sonrió, arrogante.

-No te puedes separar de mí, ¿eh?

-Danna… -susurró Deidara, en voz baja.

-Tsk… -Sasori se levantó y se metió en la cama de su compañero. Deidara le abrazó con las piernas y empezó a besar su cuello con desesperación.

-Niño impaciente –Sasori correspondió a sus besos, mientras le acariciaba el torso. Deidara se puso encima de él y empezó a besar su pecho de madera. Sasori cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer. Deidara dejó su torso para besar su cuello, con ardor. Sasori emitió algún quejido, cuando los dientes de Deidara acompañaban a sus labios en la tarea de besar su cuello. Pero él nunca admitiría que le dolía.

Deidara abandonó su cuello para besarle en los labios, esta vez con una ternura nunca imaginada en un asesino. Deidara se separó, lentamente, y miró a Sasori a los ojos.

-A dormir –dijo este, y se lo quitó de encima mientras se colocaba para descansar. Deidara dio un golpetazo al colchón y también se desplomó sobre la cama, quedando bocabajo, mientras Sasori estaba de lado. Sasori le metió una patada suave para que no se moviera, Deidara se rió y el marionetista le besó en la nuca descubierta.

-Buenas noches, Danna.

-Buenas noches, Deidara.

Sasori siempre se levantaba antes que Deidara, no significaba que este fuese un dormilón, simplemente, Sasori era demasiado madrugador. Pero ese día era diferente, Sasori estaba demasiado _cómodo_ cómo para querer levantarse. Estaba de lado, enfrente de Deidara, ambos abrazaban al otro con brazos y piernas, por lo que era imposible saber qué extremidad pertenecía a cada uno. El sonido de platos y cubiertos hizo que Deidara se despertase. Miró a su alrededor, con el ceño fruncido y su mirada se posó en Sasori. Se acercó a despertarlo, mas este no estaba por la labor. Emitió un sonido ininteligible y se apretó más contra Deidara. Deidara se rió y acercó su boca al círculo morado del pecho de Sasori. Sacó la lengua y le besó suavemente la zona. Sasori abrió los ojos, pero los volvió a cerrar por la sacudida de placer que había tenido.

-Deidara… para –le dijo, en un susurro. Deidara le miró y besó su hombro con infinito cariño, antes de levantarse para vestirse. Sasori se levantó y se vistió antes que él. Salió por la puerta dejando a Deidara solo en la habitación.

Deidara bajó y se encontró los Akatsuki desayunando. Se sentó y se sirvió algunas tostadas que untó con mantequilla. Al acabar, Pain les dijo que tendrían unos días libres, para hacer lo que quisieran. Hidan y Kakuzu, al oír esto, se levantaron y corrieron a su cuarto, habiendo cerrado con llave. Deidara y Sasori salieron a un jardín trasero, donde los miembros podían descansar cuando no tuviesen misiones. Deidara se desabrochó la capa y se tumbó bajo un árbol. Mientras Sasori lijaba un trozo de madera, que se convertiría en una marioneta más para su colección.

-Danna… -Deidara tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba pausadamente.

-¿Mmh? –Sasori hizo un sonido para darle a entender que lo escuchaba.

-El arte es una explosión.

Sasori dejó la lija y se sentó a horcajadas sobre Deidara.

-Niño insolente, qué tú tengas esa opinión no significa que sea la verdadera.

Deidara lo miró, furibundo.

-Idiota.

-Estúpido.

Se volvieron a besar. Deidara retiró la capa de su maestro y le miró a la cara. No podía evitar las sensaciones que le provocaba el mirar a los ojos a Sasori. Tan grandes, tan profundos… Sasori, al ver que su apreciado rubio no continuaba, posó sus labios en la frente de Deidara, simplemente rozándola, Deidara tenía una piel tan suave, ligeramente tostada. Deidara buscó con su boca los labios de Sasori. El marionetista cogió la cabeza de Deidara entre sus manos, para ahondar el beso. Deidara amaba los labios de Sasori, ese aliento cálido en su boca, esa lengua juguetona, intentando dominar a la suya. Pero lo que más le gustaba era el sabor. Sasori sabía a caramelo fundido, mientras que, según Sasori, Deidara sabía a manzanas verdes, recién cogidas del árbol, con ese sabor dulce y ácido que las caracteriza. Deidara salió de su ensimismamiento y le quitó la camiseta a su maestro.

-Impaciente –le dijo Sasori, mientras le paraba las manos a Deidara. Este clavó sus profundos ojos azules en él.

-¿Qué?

Sasori se acercó, sin perder el contacto, y lo besó en la frente. Sonrió y se alejo de Deidara. Se colocó la camisa, bajo la mirada de Deidara.

-¿Se puede saber a dónde vas?

Sasori no le hizo caso y lo levantó, tirando de su mano. Lo llevó hasta la habitación y cerró la puerta.

-

-

-Podrías haberme dicho que lo único que querías era acostarte conmigo, hubiera sido más sencillo –le dijo Deidara, acomodando la cabeza en el pecho de su acompañante.

-Hueles muy bien –le dijo Sasori, sin hacer caso de lo que le decía Deidara.

-Tú también.

Sasori sonrió y besó a Deidara fogosamente.

-A veces eres odioso, estúpida marioneta –le dijo Deidara, una vez acabado su beso.

Sasori le miró divertido.

-¿Y eso por qué? –le preguntó, acariciando la mejilla del rubio.

-No me hablas casi nunca –dijo Deidara, rechazando las caricias de Sasori-. Te limitas a tocarme.

-Se me olvidaba, eres una colegiala enamorada que necesita que le recuerden que lo aman.

Deidara se revolvió, incómodo.

-Sabes que no lo soy. Pero tampoco quiero que te comportes exactamente como una marioneta.

-Está bien, ¿qué quieres que te diga?

Deidara rió.

-Nada.

-Eres exasperante.

-Pero me quieres…

Sasori lo miró, y asintió.

-Qué se le va a hacer. Te amo, Dei.

-Yo también, Danna.

Se quedaron mucho tiempo en silencio. Deidara escuchaba los latidos del corazón de Sasori y este le acariciaba la espalda. Sasori se movió, provocando un gruñido por parte de Deidara, para recoger las sábanas que habían tirado al suelo entre tanto movimiento y las colocó sobre la cama. Sasori se recostó y Deidara apoyó la cabeza en el abdomen del pelirrojo, cerrando sus ojos azules. Los volvió a abrir al pasar unos minutos, se levantó de la cama y empezó a buscar su ropa por el dormitorio.

-¿Vas a alguna parte, muñeco? –le dijo Sasori, lujurioso. Deidara lo miró mientras se ponía los pantalones.

-Sí, enseguida vuelvo.

Sasori salió de la cama, completamente desnudo y se acercó a su koi. Lo cogió suavemente por el pelo y le dio un beso que no tenía nada de suavidad.

-Vuelve pronto, muñequito.

Deidara le sonrió y salió por la ventana mientras Sasori lo miraba desaparecer.

-

-

Deidara caminaba por la plaza donde tenía que comprar la marioneta. Se paró y miró a ver si veía a la chica del puesto. La encontró rápidamente, ya que iba vestida con esas ropas tan llamativas. Se acercó al puesto y la chica, que estaba leyendo, le dedicó una gran sonrisa. Se levantó de la silla, y se puso a buscar algo en una bolsa de viaje que tenía debajo del puesto.

-Aquí tienes tu marioneta.

Deidara la cogió y se puso a observarla atentamente. No era muy grande, le llegaba hasta la muñeca, una vez puesta. Tenía la capa negra y una cinta en la frente de color azul. Sus ojos eran dos bolitas brillantes de color azul cielo. El pelo era dorado como el sol, y estaba recogido en la coleta que solía llevar Deidara. Toda la marioneta era muy suave al tacto.

-Es perfecta –Deidara le dio unas monedas a la chica.

-Muchas gracias, chico guapo –le guiñó el ojo. Deidara sonrió y se despidió de ella. Fue caminando por las calles con esa marioneta en la mano, pensando que haría con ella.

Casi no se dio cuenta, de tan ensimismado que estaba, de que había llegado a la guarida.

Sasori estaba en el salón, tumbado en el sofá, con los ojos cerrados. Se levantó en cuanto vio a Deidara, que escondía algo bajo la espalda y le miraba con una media sonrisa.

-¿Qué te pasa? –le dijo Sasori. Deidara sonrió.

-Nada, ¿puedes venir conmigo un momento?

-Claro.

Sasori seguía a Deidara, mientras subían por las escaleras. Deidara abrió la puerta de su habitación y entró. Le dijo a Sasori que se sentará y él fue a abrir las persianas para que entrara luz.

-¿Qué ocurre, Dei?

Deidara se acercó y se sentó junto a él, en el suelo.

-¿Deidar...? –Sasori no pudo continuar, ya que Deidara había sacado la marioneta que guardaba tras su espalda y había juntado los labios de la suave marioneta con los de su Danna. Sasori se sonrojó y miró a Deidara quién lo miraba serio. Sasori cerró los ojos, para disfrutar del suave contacto y Deidara retiró la marioneta.

-¿Y eso? –preguntó Sasori, todavía sonrojado.

-Un regalo. ¿Te gusta? –Deidara lo miró y dejó la marioneta en el suelo, cerca de ellos. Sasori lo miró a los ojos, y sonrió.

-Es preciosa pero preferiría que fueses tú.

Deidara sonrió.

-Eso se puede arreglar.

Y se lanzó a sus labios.

-

-

-


End file.
